Robin and Marian
by becca582
Summary: Before Marian and Robin have a chance to explore their love, she gets kidnapped. OK Bad Summary, after reading it if you have a better one let me know. Please Review. Disclamier: I don't own anything about Robin Hood.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

12th century

Robert of Loxley, a young man of fifteen years, stood transfixed at the sight of Loxley castle, his home, burning to the ground. His breath became uneven with suppressed sobs; his brown eyes grew darker with anger, as he remembered the attack by Jasper of Briscoe's army.

Jasper, a powerful man, always got what he wanted. No matter what the cost to the people of the land. He had been terrorizing the citizens of Loxley for years but had never gone as far as to attack the castle itself. The Earl had refused to give this tyrant more land. Infuriated, Jasper attacked. The castle was torched; no man, woman, or child was left alive, except Robin.

Robin's eyes slid shut at the pain he felt. Why hadn't he stayed to fight? He remembered his father's last words to him. "Run Robin. We won't survive this. Someone needs to survive to stop Jasper".

"No father. I want to fight" Robin had argued.

"Run boy. Run or I'll kill you myself!" Robin just stood there not knowing what to do. His father swung the sword at him almost slicing his stomach. "Father, stop" Robin cried. But he wouldn't, so Robin mounted his horse and left.

"Be brave son, survive" were the last words he ever heard his father say. He wished he would have stayed to fight, but his father had told him to run, so he did.

With tears pooled in his eyes and a heavy heart, Robin turned his horse from the horrible sight. Robin briefly considered taking this matter of his father's land to the King. King Richard would understand, he would sentence Jasper to death for killing an Earl. The brief hope that rose in Robin was quickly smothered. Richard had already left for the war of the Christian Crusades. His brother Prince John ruled in his absence. Perhaps John would be as fair a ruler as Richard.

Night was falling and it was getting cold. Robin headed into Sherwood Forest for the night just in case any of Jasper's men were still looking for him. He use to play in these woods as a child; he knew every nook and cranny. He could hide from anyone there. Tomorrow he would go see Marian Fitzwalter, by then she would have heard everything and may have news of Jasper. He would then go to Prince John and hope for justice.



(Two years later)

Lady Marian Fitzwalter sat under a large oak tree staring at the flowers. The sun beat down on her brunette ringlets that were pulled up from the sides and flowing down her back. The birds sang loudly and the crickets were chirping. Marian noticed none of this. Her thoughts dwelled on Robin. They had known each other from the time she was eight years old and Robin ten. Marian never knew her mother; she died giving birth. Her father passed away when she was 12, and her aunt, Celest, moved in to the family castle to take care of the estate and be Marian's guardian. Celest hated the girl. She had been in love with Marian's father, but he chose her sister instead. She never forgave either of them and now Marian paid the price of that hatred.

Through it all Robin was always her strength and comfort. She knew she could count on him to always be there for her. He would never let anything bad happen to her. When Robin had lost his home he had no where else to go but the forest. He came to see Marian the next day to let her know that he was all right. She had been so scared for him, especially when her aunt had told her what had happened.

"Oh Marian," Celest had said at dinner, her voice dripping with sweetness, "I've got some really good news. Loxley castle has been attacked and burned to the ground. There weren't any survivors. They say Robin was the last to die and was in such pain. Well eat up now before your dinner gets cold." The pain and horror she saw in Marian's eyes at the thought of Robin's death gave her much satisfaction. Marian's pain allowed Celest to have power over her. Celest had never approved of Marian's and Robin's friendship. She took every chance she had to hurt Marian.

When Robin came to see her after the fire, Celest was gone. She had to go away for a few days, except for the servants, Marian was there alone. She went out for a ride hoping to get away from the pain and loss of Robin. She was very far from the manor ridding in an open field. Tears were streaming down her face and blurring her vision. She heard the rattle of the snake too late to do anything but brace herself for when the horse reared, throwing her off.

Marian lay on the ground, her pale yellow ridding habit covered in mud and grass. She thought she heard someone in the distance yell her name but knew she was alone. It must have been the wind. She was not hurt but she didn't want to get up. Suddenly Robin was there, leaning over her. Marian blinked several times to make sure she was awake.

"Marian are you ok?"

"Robin," Marian said in disbelief, then through her arms around him and screamed "Robin, you're alive. Celest told me you died."

Robin returned her embrace. "I survived but no one else did. I've been in Sherwood Forest. It looks like that's the only place I have now."

Marian could see the pain in his eyes. "I wish you could stay with me, but Celest would never allow it. I do not know why but she hates you. Oh, she is away for a few days, you can come home with me." Robin looked doubtful but he could never say no to Marian. He agreed and helped her up. She was dizzy for a moment and stumbled but Robin was there to catch her. She smiled up at him and said "I thought I lost you. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Let's hope you'll never have to find out." Marian whistled for her horse, he came immediately, and they rode to the manor.

Once inside Marian took control as she had been taught to do her entire life. She ordered a bath for him, his room to be readied, for lunch to be prepared, and for no one to ever breathe a word of this to Celest. Marian had a servant fetch some of her father's clothes from the attic so Robin's could be washed.

A fire was blazing warmly in the fire place while servants set the small table in Marian's sitting room. Once everything was placed Marian dismissed the servants so she and Robin would be alone. "I've pieced together what happened from the rumors. But what really happened? Can you talk about it?" Marian questioned.

"It will help to talk about it. Everything happened so fast. My father, mother, and I were sitting down to lunch when there was an explosion outside. Father started shouting for his sword, Mother fainted, and I ran for my bow. I went to the balcony and started shooting. When I ran out of arrows I ran down to the court yard. I was prepared to fight and actually started to. Father saw me and told me to leave or he would kill me himself. I know he didn't mean that and that he was trying to protect me but I still wish I would have stayed."

"Why did Jasper do that?" asked Marian, pain written all over her face.

"He had been talking with my father about purchasing some land on the south; father refused. He had seen how Jasper treated the people and abused his power. He didn't want him in charge of anything else. I'm going to go to Prince John about what happened. Jasper deserves to be in prison."

"Robin you can't do that. Jasper's already gone to Prince John claiming you are to blame for the whole thing. They have wanted posters up for you. I thought you knew."

"No. I have to talk to Prince John and make him see that Jasper is to blame. Even if it means that I will get locked up."

"Robin you can't. Jasper bought off Prince John. He won't believe anything anyone says. I'm sorry."

Robin stayed at the manor with Marian for three more days. Before he left he and Marian gathered blankets, weapons, food, and anything else they could think for him to take with him. They also decided they would meet every day when Marian would be having her daily ride.

Now as Marian waited for Robin to arrive an emotional battle was going on inside of her. Celest told her earlier that day that Jasper had asked for her hand in marriage. Marian's heart nearly stopped with the fright she felt. With more calm than she felt Marian said, "I will not marry him."

"Yes you will," said Celest. "I am your guardian and you _will _marry Jasper."

With repressed anger Marian shouted out "I will never marry Jasper. He killed Robin's father." A determined look settled on her face and she was not going to back down. Celest smacked her across the face. Startled Marian stepped back holding her stinging cheek. No one, not even Celest, had ever hit her before. Still holding her check Marian ran from the room with her aunt shouting that she would marry Jasper.

Marian tenderly touched her check as she remembered. It still hurt and Marian knew she had a bruise and possibly a small cut. She wished Robin would arrive soon. She had packed a small bag and was going to ask Robin if she could come with him. His life in the forest wasn't that bad. People that had lost every thing through being taxed by Prince John had moved to the forest with Robin. Marian had never been there for it was deep in Sherwood Forest, but Robin had described it as a very small village.

John was a tyrant who loved land, money, and power. As the second son he did not have as much power as Richard, so with Richard away he took as much as he could. With each passing year the taxes of Nottingham grew more and more ridicules. John cared nothing for the people and only thought of them when he wanted more money. If you could not pay the taxes on your property then it became the property of the crown. These were the people that now lived in Sherwood.

Marian knew that as soon as she told Robin that Celest had arranged for her to marry Jasper he would not allow it. The only way for the union not to take place with if Marian left; by moving to the forest her reputation would be in shreds and Jasper would never want her then. Horse gallops interrupted her thoughts. Robin was here. He had changed much in the recent years. He was now 6' 2", with dark tan skin, broad shoulders and very handsome.

Marian patiently waited for him though her heart thundered in her chest when she saw him. Robin pulled his horse to a halt and smiled down at her. The smile died on instantly when he saw the bruise on her face. Robin was by her side within seconds. "Marian, what happened." He cupped her chin gently and turned her face to the side to get a better view. "Who did this to you?" he asked with fire in his eyes and restrained anger in his voice. He couldn't believe that anyone would ever hurt this beautiful young woman. He had seen many men hit their wives; his father was one of them. Robin swore that he would never be one.

"Celest did it. Robin I was so scared." Marian felt tears in her eyes and started trembling. Robin pulled her close and she clung to him as tears streamed down her face. When she was calm Robin asked her why Celest had hit her.

"She has set up an arranged marriage for me and I told her that I would not go through with it." Robin's heart beat quickened, if Marian was going to marry anyone it would be him. He also realized he had nothing to offer her but a life of crime. That did not stop him from being selfish and wanting her all to himself.

"Robin the only way that I can think of for me to get out of this marriage and any others is to leave and go to Sherwood with you."

"Marian that would ruin you reputation. Don't misunderstand me, I would love to have you there, but it would ruin your chance of a normal life. Are you sure that's want you want?"

"Yes."

"I'm curious, who is it that Celest wants you to marry?"

"Jasper." Marian saw fury and pain in his eyes and the arms that were still around her stiffened. Marian heard horses and looked in the direction they were coming from. "Robin, Jasper's here!" Jasper was riding toward them at a shocking speed. He was thankful alone. Marian clung to Robin not sure what to do. Robin protectively stepped in front of Marian; his hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

Jasper reigned in his horse and jumped down. He carefully hid his shock over seeing Marian with another man. With the way Robin was dressed Jasper took him for a peasant and barely glanced at him. Jasper moved toward them saying "Marian, what are doing out here? Come with me now we have much to discuss of the wedding."

"She's not going anywhere with you," Robin's anger was just below the surface.

"Nonsense," Jasper countered, "she is my betrothed and we are leaving now."

"She is not your betrothed. As I remember she said she would never marry you."

"The choice is not hers peasant but mine and the Lady Celest. You had better get out of the way if you want to live."

"Marian you might want to move back," Robin warned. He couldn't wait to fight Jasper. There were no guards around, no one for this coward to hide behind. Robin knew he could take him.

"How dare you refer to her by her given name. She is Lady Fitzwalter to you peasant. Marian such informality with servants is forbidden."

"Informality among friends is never forbidden," Marian spoke out. "Do not ever tell me what to do again, Sir, you do not own me."

Jasper started walking toward Marian, "You will be mine, Marian." Robin blocked his path and said "She will never be yours." Jasper raised his hand to knock Robin out of the way. Robin blocked it and landed a punch to Jasper's stomach. Jasper bent slightly from the blow and said, "I will have you flogged for this."

"You would have to catch me first."

Jasper lunged at Robin and caught him around the waist. They both fell to the ground wrestling. The broke apart and got to their feet. Jasper landed a punch to Robin's face and split his lip.

"ROBIN!" Marian yelled. Robin wiped the blood from his lip.

"Robin? Not the infamous Robin Hood who robs people" mocked Jasper as he walked slowly toward Robin. "They claim you're 10 feet tall with claws for hands, and eyes like a wolf. You have been grossly over estimated. You," he laughed, "Why you're nothing but a field mouse." Jasper was standing 3 feet in front of Robin. Robin could end this fight here and now if he wanted to. He decided however to toy with Jasper. A slow smile spread across Robin's lips.

"I do not rob people. I give back to the people of the land form the lords that tax them till they have nothing left. I help those that have no one to turn to. So you see, I'm not stealing, I'm returning."

"You've got the people turning against the crown. They think they do not have to pay the taxes because of you. You're father taxed people you know. What do you think he did to those that could not pay? Do you think he let them go on with their merry lives? You know what he did. He put them in the stocks."

Robin's anger was just below the surface. No one likes to hear their parents spoken of badly. But Jasper had killed his father. Robin was taking a step forward when Marian ran between them. She could see how tense Robin was at the mere mention of his father. She hated seeing Robin hurt. "Jasper stop," she said, "I have every right to be out here on my own or with whom ever I choose. You have no say it that now or ever. I've told you I will not marry you. Now leave us."

Jasper stared at Marian just as calmly as if he were looking out the window. Marian took a deep breath thinking that was the end of it but never saw the fist that struck her. Jasper hit Marian across the face the same as Celest had. He was angry at the whole situation. He wanted to knock her out of the way, to prove she belonged to him, to teach her a lesson.

Marian fell to the ground having trouble grasping what just happened. She put a hand to her face. Her left cheek was once again on fire. It had a small amount of swelling from before and was swelling by the minute. Robin ran at Jasper fighting even harder this time. The anger that had been just below the surface now burst forth like a dam breaking. Jasper could not keep up and fell hard to the ground. He lay unconscious as Robin approached. Robin pulled out his boot knife intent on finishing the job. Marian's head ached but she opened her eyes and focused on Robin with the dagger above raised over Jasper's heart.

"Robin don't," Marian shouted "You're not a murder."

Robin stared at Jasper. _It would be so easy for me to kill you right now. I would be doing the world a favor. _Robin sheathed his dagger as he stood. Marian needed him right now. There will come a day when the fight between them will be to the death but not today. Robin rushed to Marian's side. Her left eye was almost swollen shut.

"You definitely can't stay here now. Robin lifted Marian to her feet. The blood rushing to her head about made her pass out, but Robin's hands were there to steady. Marian looked up at Robin and then laid her head on his chest. His arms were always there to catch her and make her feel safe. She felt she could stay in those arms forever, and would if he would let her.

Robin held Marian as she laid her head on him. He wasn't surprised to realize that he loved her. She was so small and sweet. He wanted to cherish and love her always. Robin wrapped his arms a little tighter around her when the wind picked up.

"We should go" he said. "Jasper won't stay out much longer and someone will come looking for him." Marian nodded in agreement and Robin whistled for their horses.



(Three Months Later)

John Little, a tall man of 6' 10" with long blonde hair and blue eyes, sat at the breakfast table finishing his coffee. His wife, Shelly, sat beside him. They had been married for three years and were as much in love as they were the day they wed. Their house, a small structure with a garden out back, sat on the edge of the woods. To the east of the house were the fields that John worked in every day. John was an excellent woodsman and farmer. He had learned from his father, who learned from his father.

John and Shelly had met at a neighbor's wedding. They were both shy and not having much luck mingling with people. Most people shied away from John because of his height, so he stayed toward the back of the group. Shelly was also at the back of the group but saw some of her friends on the other side and moved to join them. When she past by John her foot found a hole in the ground and she stumbled. John reached out and caught her. "Are you ok?" John asked after she had straightened.

"Yes, thank you," their eyes locked and neither could look away. "Mister?"

"Little John." Shelly stared at him in puzzlement. He realized what he and said "I mean John Little."

"I'm Shelly Sailors." She smiled at him and it took his breath away. "Why are you back here all alone?"

"Um, it's easier to, that is, um; I like it in the back."

"So do I. I'll see you later Little John." She smiled at him and turned to join her friends. He loved that way she called him Little John. It was so opposite. From that point on John and Shelly saw a lot of each other and eventually they married.

John drained the last drop of coffee from his cup and rose from his chair. "I'll see you at lunch honey." He kissed his wife, grabbed his hat, and headed to the fields. It was close to lunch when John thought he smelled smoke. He looked up and turned in a circle to see where it could possible be coming from. His heart stopped when he saw it coming from the direction of his house. He ran but he kept tripping over his feet. _Faster, faster _he told himself. John ran as fast as he could to get to the house. When he arrived it was to see his house engulfed in flames and one man fighting three men. One by one the solders fell dead. The stranger looked at John with remorse. "I'm sorry. I saw the smoke from the forest, and came to help. There was nothing I could do. They set the fire. I'm sorry my friend."

John saw Shelly laying face down a few yards away. He ran to her hoping against hope that she was still alive. He turned her over and held her in his arms. Blood was everywhere, they had sliced her throat. John held her, like the precious jewel she was, and cried. The stranger waited with head down feeling sorry for this gentle giant. After some time John laid her body down and rose. He turned and was surprised to see the stranger still there. Barely able to form coherent thoughts John said "I have to bury her."

"I'll help you." Together they walked to the shed that held the tools for plowing and took out two shovels. John let the stranger carry the shovels while he carried his wife. They left the bandits for whatever animals wanted them. John took them to a willow tree several feet away from the house that was Shelly's favorite. With little effort they dug the grave. John knelt by Shelly's body and cuddled her for the last time. Harsh sobs broke in his throat. He gently pulled the wedding ring from her finger and put it in his pocket. This way he would be able to keep a part of her with him always.

John laid her in the grave but could not pull him self to cover her with dirt. "I'll do it my friend," the stranger said. John had yet again forgotten he was there. The stranger started filling the grave with the dirt and John had to look away.

"Why did they do this?" John asked.

"I don't know."

"I can't stay here without Shelly. We were expecting our first child. Now what am I going to do."

"I'm afraid the authorities will try to pin the death of these three bandits on you. Even if you tell them that I killed the men, they will still arrest you. Come with me. I live in Sherwood Forest."

"Who are you?" John still could not believe what was happening.

"Robin Hood and you are?"

"John Little, Shelly called me Little John."

"Why is that?"

"When we first met," he paused, took a breath and wiped the tear that slid down his cheek, "I was so nervous I switched my name around. She's called me Little John ever since. It even caught on with our neighbors."

"Come, Little John, let us go." They walked toward the forest. John was hoping the further he walked the less pain he would feel. With a final look at the tree and his wife's grave they disappeared into the forest.



(Seven Months Later)

Friar Tuck, a teacher at the Wilmington school, was sitting at his desk grading the student's homework. Being the teacher was one of his duties for the town along with being the preacher and the advisor. One day a man was brought into town to hang. The man claimed to be innocent of his crimes like so many others. He was accused of killing one of the king's deer, a crime punishable by a day or two in the stocks. However, while he was in custody a woman was attacked and murdered. The man in custody that killed the deer was also accused of her murder. This crime was punishable by death.

Tuck knew the man could not have committed the murder since he was in prison. The guards would hear nothing of Tuck's pleading and told him to "go preach somewhere else." The innocent man would hang in the morning. Friar Tuck refused to let the matter drop and said he would go to the king if necessary. No one in the town would help him. They all wanted the 'murderer' hung. It didn't matter that this man was not the killer; they would get sport out of watching him dangle in the wind. Tuck was told that he would join the man in the noose should he breath a word of what they were doing. That night Tuck left Wilmington without a backward glance. He didn't know where to go or what he would do.

Tuck was wondering in Sherwood one day when he was set upon by robbers. He had very little money, but the robbers thought he was lying to them. They were about to kill him when a man stepped out of the shadows. "Let this Friar go in peace. He has done nothing wrong."

"He has to pay the toll to use this road," stated one robber who seemed to be in charge.

"We do not make everyone pay the toll, just the Lords and Ladies. Let this Friar pass through the forest unharmed."

"Thank you," said Tuck.

"You're welcome. You're a stranger in these parts. What brings you to Sherwood?" asked the stranger.

"I could not stop an innocent man from being hanged. No one in the town would listen to reason so I knew there was no place there for me. I'm Friar Tuck." He held out his hand to the dark stranger. The stranger took his hand and said "Robin Hood. Come with me we have plenty."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Five Years Later)

The sun was high in the afternoon sky when Robin arrived back at camp. He had just come from seeing his aunt, who is more like a mother than an aunt. Robin also saw his love of years gone by, Catherine. She is a widow of three years but was still as beautiful as ever. Robin was talking with his aunt in her private chamber when Catherine and Laura, Robin's cousin, came in. Catherine and Laura were shocked to see that Robin was actually there. Robin was surprised at seeing them this quickly, for he knew that he would eventually see Catherine. His feelings for her had long ago evaporated. Now his heart would always and forever belong to Lady Marian Fitzwalter.

"Robin! What are you doing here?" asked Laura as she covered the distance between them to give him a hug. Robin returned the embrace of his cousin saying, "You don't think I'd miss her birthday do you?" referring to his aunt. "I didn't miss it last year."

"It's nice to see you again Robin," said Catherine. "Catherine, how are you?" said Robin wishing for some reason that Marian were there with him. _Why couldn't she have come with me and prepared to go to her cousin's when we got back. Her cousin isn't getting married for a few more days._ Where this thought came from, Robin wasn't actually sure. He pushed this thought aside and greeted Catherine as an old, dear friend, but nothing more.

Robin was inattentive throughout the party. He stayed by his aunt's side mostly and would speak when spoken to. However, his mind was on Marian. He could not stop thinking about her. He decided not to stay with his aunt as long as he had planned. He was going to leave first thing in the morning so he could get back to camp before Marian left for her cousin's. This way he could be with her and maybe it would ease the pounding of his heart that occurred every time he thought about her. Robin did not understand why that whenever he was near her, his heart beat normally. Just the same, when he was away from her just thinking about her made his heart nearly pound out of his chest.

The next morning Robin was up early and bidding his aunt goodbye. She knew something was amiss from the strange way he was acting. When she questioned him about it he said that he just needed to get back. He was supposed to ride with Marian to her cousin's and he had to hurry. His aunt did not miss the sparkle that lit his eyes when he spoke of Marian. As she waved good-bye she wondered, not for the first time, when Robin would tell Marian of his feelings for her.

All the way home Robin kept asking himself what he would say to her. Now as he reined in his horse Little John and Friar Tuck came to meet him.

"Where's Marian?" were the first words out of his mouth as he dismounted.

"She left early this morning, Robin," said Little John.

"Why is something wrong?" asked Tuck.

"No, no nothing's wrong," Robin said, coming back to his senses. "Did she leave a message for me or say anything before she left?" asked Robin.

"No, was she supposed to?" asked Little John.

"No, I just thought she might have," said Robin, disappointment evident in his voice.

"Robin is there something going on that we don't know about? Are you feeling alright?" asked Tuck.

Robin was thinking fast for something to tell them. He opted for honesty. "No nothing is wrong; I just wanted to talk to her that's all." Robin also thought that it would be better for no one else to be around when he told her how he felt. Little John and Friar Tuck exchanged a sly look before Little John said, "What are you going to do, ask her to marry you?"

Robin laughed, "Where did you get an idea like that Little John?" They all laughed before Robin walked off to gather his things so he could follow her.



Marian calmly rode toward Belmont, her cousin's manor. She was not dressed fancy but wore an ankle length dark skirt, white shirt with quarter sleeves, and a black stomacher that laced in the front. Her cousin had sent a note saying that her dress for the wedding was ready for her and should not need any alterations. So other than the dress she was wearing Marian had only packed one dress. She liked to travel light and knew if she needed anything else her cousin would have it.

Marian had not been riding long, but it was such a beautiful day that she slowed her horse so she could take it all in. There was a stream nearby so Marian reined in her horse and dismounted. She tied the horse's reins to a branch and sat beneath the nearby tree. Marian closed her eyes to drink in all the warmth of the sun she felt around her. In seconds she was asleep.

Robin was racing to catch up with Marian when he saw her horse tied to a tree up ahead. He reined his horse to a steady pace thinking someone might have attacked Marian. As he got nearer he saw Marian sitting under the tree but could not tell if she had experienced injury. He dismounted and approached slowly, staying alert. Then he heard Marian sigh and her head moved to face Robin, however, her eyes were still closed.

Robin laughed at himself and approached Marian. He sat down beside her and just stared at her, thinking about how beautiful she was. He loved this woman and although he had never told her of his love he wondered if she knew. Too much had happened between them for their relationship to be termed "just friends." The looks they give each other, the way they acted around each other.

Marian sighed and interrupted Robin's thoughts. He came back to reality in time to see Marian opening her eyes. As they slowly slid open she focused on Robin. However, she did not perceive that it was he, so she started. In seconds the stiletto she kept in her boot was at Robin's throat. Just as soon as the stiletto hit his throat, Marian realized that it was Robin.

"Oh, Robin!" she exclaimed, "It's you." She put her weapon back in her boot. When Marian had first come to live in Sherwood Forest, Robin had suggested she carry it for protection. She's carried it ever since and treasured it because Robin had given it to her.

"Thanks for the warm welcome," said Robin with a wry smile.

"Robin, what are you doing here? Is there something wrong?"

"No," Robin said simply.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"You asked me to ride with you."

"Yes," said a bewildered Marian, "but you were supposed to be with your aunt."

"I was but I left early this morning so I could go to your cousin's with you. Would you rather I didn't come?"

"No, I'm glad you came."

"So why are you sleeping under a tree?"

"I was enjoying the warm sun."

Robin stared at her as the sun bounced off her hair. "What?" asked Marian. She had noticed how he was just staring at her. Robin just shook his head as if nothing were amiss. Never taking his eyes from her face he wondered if her skin was as soft as it looked. "Robin, you're acting strange. Is there something you wanted to talk about," asked Marian. Everything Robin had prepared to say left his head. Instead he said, "Maybe we should get started back to Belmont. We want to reach your cousin's before dark." Robin rose and went for their horses. Marian knew he wanted to say something to her, but let the matter drop. She knew that when he was ready he would tell her.



Robin and Marian arrived at Belmont late that afternoon. Juliet, Marian's cousin, greeted both Robin and Marian with open arms. "Marian," she exclaimed as she hugged her, "I'm so glad you could come. And you must be Robin. Marian has written so much about you in her letters I feel as though I've known you for years." Robin smiled at her and wondered what else Marian had told her. "You must be tired and hungry after your long journey," said Juliet. "Come with me I'll show you to your rooms so you can freshen up before we eat. The rest of the guests are not scheduled to arrive for two more days. We shall have plenty of time together."

"Marian this is your room, the dinning hall is down the hall and to the right, my room is down the hall and to the left. See you in a few."

"Thanks Jules," Marian said, using her cousin's nickname.

"Robin your room is right here across the hall. I figured you and Marian would want to be close to each other" said Jules.

"Why is that?" asked Robin innocently.

"Robin," said Jules, lowering her voice to a whisper, 'I've seen the way you look at her and I've heard the way she talks about you. The way you feel about each other can not be hidden." Robin just smiled at her; she smiled back saying, "I'll see you at dinner."

As she left Robin closed the door and leaned against it. "My eyes are wide open, Jules, and I think hers are too. It's just going to have to be the right time." With a sigh Robin moved to freshen up for dinner.



The next morning Robin stayed in bed a little later than usual. He lay awake with the covers pulled half way up and his arms folded behind his head. He was contemplating when to tell Marian how he felt about her. _Will she think I'm joking? Will it destroy our friendship? I've known her for so long; does she even see me in a romantic way? _No answers came to Robin's tortured thoughts. He rolled to his side and faced Marian. He stretched his right arm out, slid it under her head and pulled her against him.

"Good morning," she smiled at him.

"It sure is." Her warm slender body was begging, aching to be touched. He nibbled at her ear and a shudder ran over her body. He slid his fingers down her neck, between her perfect breasts, over her flat stomach, a moan sounded in her throat. Robin pulled Marian even closer moaning her name. He kissed her neck while his fingers caressed her …

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Robin's head snapped around to the door his heart racing and his breathing labored. He threw the covers aside and tried to calm down. It had felt so real. Robin glanced at the bed behind him and wished she had actually been there with him. The knock sounded again and he stood up wearing the brown leather pants he always slept in.

"Just a minute," he called. By pure force of will he made him self calm down and answer the door. He was shocked when he saw Marian standing on the other side, his face showed as much. He carefully schooled his features and moved to the side of the doorway to allow Marian passage into the room.

Robin closed the door and walked over to the chair where he had put his blue shirt the night before. As he pulled it on Marian wished he would leave it on the chair. She loved the sight of his back. Tanned skin stretched tight over sharply chiseled muscles. Her thoughts made her blush. She swallowed hard and asked, "Robin, are you feeling alright?"

"Fine," he cleared his throat, "Why?"

"You were awfully quiet at dinner last night. And this morning, you've stayed in bed later than you have since I've known you."

"I've just had a lot on my mind, that's all."

"Are you sure?" Marian questioned as she put the back of her hand to his forehead and the side of his face. She loved having an excuse to touch him. Robin hadn't buttoned his shirt yet and his bare chest still showed. Marian had to force her eyes to his face, "Well you do feel warm and you're sweating." She now realized that he had been sweating when he answered the door.

Robin just stood there and stared at her. His heart was beating so fast. It took all his strength to keep from pulling her into his arms. Her hand felt so soft on his face, then his neck and now his chest where Marian let it rest.

Robin couldn't move, he took several deep breaths. "I'm fine," he whispered but to Marian that whisper felt like a caress. For a moment they just stared at each other. Robin's eyes grew very intimate and warm. Marian noticed his look and that her hand was still on his chest. It was then she felt his heart beat, or was it hers beating that fast. She took a deep breath and removed her hand. Robin was about to lower his head for a kiss, but Marian's removing her hand stopped him just in time. Needing to change the subject, and put some distance between them, Robin stepped away from her and walked over to the bed. He sat down and put his boots on while talking. "Where's your cousin? I thought you and she were going to spend the day together."

"She's going to show me the garden after breakfast. What are you going to do today?" Marian was trying to sound normal and she knew her voice was a little strained. Her heart was still pounding hard. For a moment she thought he might kiss her, a thought that sent shivers of anticipation down her spine. But that was crazy, Robin thought of her as a sister, didn't he?

"I think I'll go out for a ride." Robin stood and started buttoning his shirt. He noticed that Marian was staring at his bare chest and that the blush was back in her cheeks. This gave him hope that she at least didn't see him as a brother. He buttoned his shirt very slowly. His resolve to talk to her about his feelings was greatly strengthened. _Maybe I should try a little flirting as well. That way she will be able to tell that I love her._

Robin walked over to Marian and gazed into her eyes. His fingers gently caressed her cheek. "You look very beautiful Marian."

"Thank you, Robin." She smiled and him.

"Would you like to get some breakfast?"

"Yes, Juliet was headed to the dinning hall before I came to check on you." Robin dropped his hand from her face and she preceded him from the room. In the hallway she took his arm to be escorted to the dinning hall. Her only thought was that Robin was the best thing that ever happened to her. He was always there when she needed him and he would always come for her when she was in trouble. Marian mentally shook her head. She didn't want to take advantage of his always being there for her. She could take care of herself and Robin knew that. He was the one that had taught her how to defend herself. Marian smiled when she thought about being the only one who was as good at fighting as Robin. She knew that without him she would have been miserable. He had saved her from a life she hated, and one that would have become worse if she would have had to marry Jasper of Briscoe.

Jasper of Briscoe, on the other hand, had been deeply infatuated with Marian. He didn't just want to marry her, he wanted to own her and know her every move. From time to time Marian would hear of him, but would try to ignore and forget about him completely. She never dreamed that Jasper was still infatuated with her, or that at that very moment he was contriving a plan to make her his.

But he was….



"She's at Belmont now for the wedding of her cousin," said Charles, Jasper's lead guard.

"Excellent," replied Lord Jasper. "As soon as she leaves, track her. When she is far enough away that no one can hear her scream, take her."

"My lord, I fear there maybe a problem."

"Problem?" he sounded bored and agitated at the same time.

"Sir, Loxley is with her."

"Loxley, Loxley," he shouted. "He took her from me." He said this more to himself than to anyone else.

"Sir?"

"Kill him. I don't care how. Just kill him and bring her to me."

"Sire," Charles bowed and left the room.

"She will be MINE!"



The day of the wedding finally arrived. It took place in the chapel with sunlight streaming through the floor-to-ceiling windows. Robin sat in the front row on the bride's side, so he could see Marian. She was dressed in a long satin dress of lime green, trimmed in gold thread. The bodice was tight to the waist with a rounded neck line. The sleeves were short and puffed while the skirt flared out at her sides. Her hair was pulled up from the sides and cascaded down her back in small curls. The minute Robin saw Marian everything else faded into the background. The color of the dress seemed to bring out her deep brown eyes and the sunlight heightened her dark hair. His eyes stayed on her during the entire wedding. The bride was supposed to be the main attraction on the wedding day, but not to Robin. Marian noticed that Robin was staring at her. She wanted to stare right back but needed to pay attention to the wedding. She glanced at Robin then back at the bride and groom, a huge smile lighting her face and a soft blush appearing on her checks.

At the reception, Juliet snagged Marian for a brief moment before everyone sat down to eat. "Marian," said Jules, a gleam lighting her eyes, "What was that huge smile for during the wedding? I know you are happy for me, but that's not what you were smiling or blushing about, is it?" Marian and Juliet smiled at each other before Juliet's husband came to claim her. Marian followed them to the table and took her seat beside Juliet. Robin pulled Marian's chair out for her then took his seat on the other side of her.

When everyone had finished eating, it was time to turn to dancing. The bride and groom paraded around the dance floor once, then everyone moved to join them and the dance began. Robin claimed Marian for the first dance, but he was not the only man that found her irresistible. Robin danced with other ladies, but was not very attentive since his mind remained on Marian.

Later, Robin stood by the open doors that led to the garden where a cool breeze entered the room. He had been leaning on his back watching Marian dance, but having lost sight of her he turned his gaze to the quickly fading sunset. He wished that this had been his and Marian's wedding day. Robin smiled and mentally shook his head to dispel the image of Marian in a wedding gown.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Marian, interrupting his thoughts.

"Just thinking."

"Who is she?" Marian tried to hide the pain she felt by using a teasing smile. It didn't work. Robin looked in to her eyes. He noticed her pain and how she was trying to hide it, so with a smile he said sarcastically, "Marian you know you are the only girl for me."

Marian laughed slightly and shook her head. Relief and pain washed over her. She was glad that he did not mention any other girl, but sad because she knew he was teasing. Marian averted her gaze back to the dancers suddenly becoming very nervous. Robin noticed this and knew he shouldn't have said that sarcastically. He really meant it, but because it wasn't the right time to tell her, he hid it under sarcasm. Robin didn't want Marian to feel nervous so to break the strain between them he said, "It's getting a little warm in here. Would you like to take a walk in the garden?"

"I'd love to," was all Marian could manage to say.

When they were away from the dancers Marian said, "I think the best thing to do is to leave right after we eat breakfast tomorrow. Juliet and Brendan will be eating an early breakfast and leaving before we will see them. She said we could stay as long as we like, but I'd like to get home."

"That sounds fine." Robin led them to a bench so they could rest. He turned on the seat so he could see Marian. "I'm sorry." Marian just looked at him and blinked. This had come out of nowhere so it took her a moment to answer.

"About what?"

"What I said in there hurt you. I didn't mean to Marian. I would never intentionally hurt you. I'm sorry." Marian tried to hide the fact that he had hurt her.

"Robin, why…"

"Because," Robin interrupted her, "I saw it in your eyes." Marian averted her gaze. She knew she wasn't very good at hiding her feelings when it came to Robin. She also wondered what else he had seen in the depth of her eyes. He could read her like a book.

Robin knew that it was time to plunge in. "Have I ever told you that you have beautiful eyes?" Marian's eyes flew to his and he held her gaze. "Have I?"

"No." Marian hated how breathless she sounded even to her own ears.

"They're beautiful. The dress is a good color on you. It brings out the tiny specks of green in your eyes. You have no idea what those eyes do to me."

"Thank you." Marian broke the gaze and looked down. She had never heard Robin talk like this. He was so sweet and sincere. It took Marian a moment to notice she was still under his scrutiny. When she looked at him again he smiled very intimately, which made her heart skip a beat.

"What?" Marian barely managed. _Careful Marian. You're getting too caught up in what he's saying. He sees you as a sister nothing more. But if that's true why is he doing this? The wine! He's had too much of it. That has to be the answer._

"The sunlight is bouncing off your hair and making it glow. You look like an angel."

Marian closed her eyes for a brief moment. When she opened them she said, "Robin, I accept your apology. You don't have to keep on about the sunlight and everything, alright?" Marian stood intending to return to the party and then retire to her room. She hadn't taken two steps away when Robin stepped in front of her to block her path. His hands caressed her upper arms very gently. "Marian…"

"Robin, please."

"You won't even look at me?" Marian turned her face upward to see him. She was trying as hard as she could to fight back the tears that threatened her eyes. "Marian, I meant everything I said, but not as an apology. What I said about you being the only girl for me, I meant that as well. I know I said it sarcastically, but I meant it with all my heart."

Marian lowered her head. "I'm sorry. I should not have gotten up to walk away from you. I just…." Marian suddenly stopped.

Robin cupped her chin and gently lifted her head so their eyes would meet. "You were afraid I wasn't being sincere?"

"Yes."

"Did you think I had too much wine?"

"Yes."

"Allow me to put your fears to rest my lady." Robin leaned down slow enough to give her time to pull away. She didn't and his lips gently covered hers. Marian's whole body went limp. She felt her arms rise and go around his neck. Robin slid his arms around her and gently pulled her closer. The kiss became harder, more intense. Robin's hand went to her hair pushing her closer to him. Marian felt the warmth of his body rising. She wanted to stay locked in his embrace forever. Robin felt himself spiraling out of control and broke the kiss. There were too many people around right now. The sun had set but the moon was giving plenty of light and everyone that looked out the windows could see them.

Still locked in each other's arms and trying to catch their breath Robin said, "Do you still not believe me?" Marian smiled. "I've always believed you Robin." She was about to kiss him again when they heard Juliet calling for them. "I guess we had better return to the party," said Marian.

Robin just gazed into her eyes. He raised his hand to her forehead and pushed a stray curl back from her face. "Alright," said Robin, even though he wished they could stay out there all night. He didn't know it, but Marian's thoughts were exactly the same.



The next morning Robin and Marian rose for an early breakfast so they could be on their way. Neither one had not slept well. She kept thinking about what had transpired between her and Robin. In all that he had said and done not once did he say that he loved her. Marian knew that he did but she wanted to hear him say the words.

Marian reflected on this as she got dressed to go to breakfast. She wore a fitted sleeveless bodice of dark hunter green that started at her collar bone and met in a V at her waist, which tied in front. The skirt was of the same color long and flowing. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. She opened the portal to find Robin on the other side.

"Good morning. I lost sight of you after we came in last night."

"I didn't stay much longer, I was tired." Marian felt slightly odd. How was she to act towards him now? He's her best friend and now a possible lover.

"Are you all packed and ready to go?" As he glanced around the room he noticed the dress she was wearing last night hanging on the dressing screen. "Are you not bringing your dress with you?"

"To Sherwood? Why would I? It would be useless."

"Still you could put it on for special occasions."

"Like what, when we feast for King Richards return from the holy land?"

"I was thinking more of a moonlight picnic." There it was again that warm intimate smile that gave Marian chills.

"Alright," she agreed even as she told her self that it was foolish.

"Are you hungry?"

"Starving, let's eat fast so we can get home."



Robin and Marian finally left Belmont and were on the trail heading for home. Both were very quiet. They were thinking about the night before and how it would forever change their relationship. Marian was enjoying the silence; it gave her time to remember their time in the garden. It's what she had thought about all night. They were alone together so much. _Would it happen again?_ She hoped it would happen again. _Does Robin regret it? He didn't seem to regret it when he spoke of the moonlight picnic._ Marian glanced at Robin but he was deep in concentration. _I wonder if he was thinking of last night as well. Should we talk about it or wait and see what happens? I know he loves me. I've know for a long time. I hope he knows that I love him. I guess last night does prove that he doesn't think of me as a sister._ Marian smiled to her self.

Robin was thinking of last night. He was thinking of how he should not have let Marian out of his sight. He had felt so lonely without her. Robin glanced over and saw Marian's smile. That smile always took his breath away. What he wanted to say was "Marry me Marian, I don't want to spend another day or night without you." But right now was not the right time. He wanted it to be special and romantic. Maybe when they went on the moonlit picnic he would ask her. With startling clarity he realized that he had not even told her that he loved her. With the way she returned his kiss last night he had no doubt that she loved him. _Shouldn't she know that I love her? She should be able to tell, I can tell she loves me. No, the words have to be spoken. Everyone loves to hear those words. Marian I do love you. I love you more than anything in this world. I've loved you for so long._

They had already been on the trail for a few hours and there was still about four hours more before they reached Sherwood. It was time for a break. They veered off the path a little into the woods where there was a stream. They tied the horses close to the water and sat a few yards away to eat lunch. Once they had finished eating Robin stretched out lazily on the grass. Marian leaned over him "Is it nap time?"

"No, it's play time." Before Marian could react he grabbed her and rolled so she was lying on the ground and he was on top. Marian wrapped her leg around Robin and turned so that they were now in the opposite positions. "Pinned you," Marian laughed.

"Yes you did. Maybe I let you pin me." Robin's smile became mischievous. "I really like this position. But I like this one even more." He grabbed her and rolled again so he was pinning her again. They were both laughing now. Marian tried the same trick as before but could not make Robin budge. "I told you I let you pin me." Intense fire and passion ignited his eyes. He started to lower his head but stopped. "Do you want me to get up," he was barely whispering.

"No," Marian whispered back, as if speaking louder would break the spell. Robin's head dipped and their lips met. Slowly at first but the passion soon took over. Robin got up to his knees and pulled Marian with him never once breaking the kiss. Her legs were still under him so he was supporting her with one arm while the other caressed her neck and arm. Marian unbuttoned his shirt so she could feel his bare skin.

Robin broke the kiss and gently laid her back down. They were locked in each others gaze. Marian reached out and ran her hand down his chest inviting him to lie back down. He lay beside her and started with her lips then moved to her neck. Leaning on one elbow Robin gazed into Marian's eyes.

"Marian, I love you. I've loved you for so long."

A huge grin split Marian's face. "I love you too." He kissed her again; his hand softly caressing her side. Pulling her close to cuddle and without any rehearsed speech or even a ring he whispered in her ear "Marry me."

"Yes," Marian said on a giggle. He kissed her then softly and sweetly.

Marian woke to the sound of birds flying over head. The sun was still shining brightly so only a few hours had passed. She sat up and looked around for Robin. She saw him sitting a few feet away by the river. Marian stretched and then got up to sit with him by the river. He kissed her and pulled her closer to him. "You know we should really get moving" said Marian.

"Yes I can't wait till we can tell everyone we're getting married," Robin replied with a sly smile. Marian giggled, "Neither can I." Robin kissed her gently and with longing.

They rose and gathered their belongings. Soon they were on the trail again. They hadn't gone but five yards when Robin's horse reared up and through him off.

Terror filled Marian's eyes and heart as she saw Robin lying on the ground unconscious. The arrow had struck Robin in the left shoulder, right above his heart. A split second later Marian was off her horse and at Robin's side. "Robin!" she shouted, "Robin can you hear me?" But there was no response. Marian jumped up at the sound of footsteps. She unsheathed her sword and turned to fight. The men had under estimated her skills. She wounded two and knocked one unconscious. The rest, along with the two wounded, retreated. Marian wanted to give chase, but knew she could not leave Robin. She sheathed her sword and took the rope from Robin's horse to tie her hostage to a tree. She then tied the horse's reigns to a limb and grabbed the medical supplies from her saddlebags. In her haste she unknowingly knocked her whip to the ground.

As Marian examined the wound, she knew she could not pull the arrow out. It would have to be pushed through and pulled out the other side. She knew he was in a lot of pain so she moved as carefully as possible. To get his shirt off she had to pull him up to lean against a tree. Robin groaned in pain and Marian almost froze, the last thing she wanted to do was cause him more pain. She carefully leaned him back and broke off the end of the arrow. Marian carefully unbuttoned Robin's shirt and slide it off his shoulders and over the arrow.

There was blood everywhere. Marian fought hard to hold back her tears. She sat there for a moment hating what she would have to do. Robin began to groan again; Marian became alert. "Robin, can you hear me?" Robin's eyes slid slowly open and he looked at Marian. "Are you alright?" were the first words out of Robin's mouth.

"Yes, Robin, I'm fine, but…"

"What happened?" Robin cut her off. "Who did this?'

"I don't know who they were, but they're gone now except for that one over there. He's unconscious, but I tied him to that tree."

"Help me to sit forward, Marian," Robin asked with a pained voice at having tried to sit forward on his own. He head was spinning and hurt very badly. Marian helped him to sit forward, however, this action caused the wound to start bleeding again. Marian quickly reached for one of the cloths she brought from her saddlebags. She carefully placed it at the wound to stop the bleeding. Then she looked at Robin his eyes were intently studying her face. Their gaze met, but his features gave nothing away as to what he was thinking. Tears stung the backs of her eyes, but she would not let them surface. Before last night it had been years since Robin had seen her cry and she didn't want to cry now for she knew she would not be able to stop. If she were crying she could not help Robin as she needed to.

Marian's breath became rather labored as she tried to control the frantic beating of her heart "Robin, does your head hurt?" Marian's voice sounded breathless even to her own ears.

"Just a little," Robin replied. She carefully placed her free hand behind Robin's head. She carefully poked and prodded but there was no blood. Marian knew that just because there wasn't any blood didn't mean Robin didn't have a serious head injury. They would have to be very careful.

The exertion of leaning forward had been too much for him and sleep was crowding in. "We'll get the arrow out later Marian; right now I need to sleep." That was all Robin could manage to say before the darkness took him and he slept.

Marian took Robin's hand in hers and prayed like she had never prayed before. "Dear God, please protect Robin. You've brought us together. I couldn't bear to live without him. Please bring him through this. You now how much I'm love him. Please God." Marian closed her eyes and brought his hand to her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

While Robin was unconscious Marian checked on her prisoner. He was still unconscious. Marian told herself she would question him later because she didn't want to deal with him right now. So she went to the horses and retrieved extra bandages incase Robin bleed more than expected when the arrow was removed. She took them over and laid them beside Robin. Next she gathered sticks for a fire in case she needed to sear the wound.

Marian started the fire Robin groaned. Marian was at his side in an instant. Robin opened his eyes slowly and looked over at Marian. He tried to sit up more than what he was, but it hurt too much. "Robin," Marian said concern evident in her voice, "we have to get that arrow out now." Robin nodded and relaxed a little. Marian took a cloth tore it in half and laid it on Robin. She pulled his knife from his boot and laid it in the fire.

"Marian you know you are going to have to do this fast," said Robin. Marian took a deep breath to calm her racing heart. She kept her eyes on the arrow and was thinking through just how she was going to do this. Robin seeing the fear in her eyes reached over and took her hand. Marian looked into his eyes. "Marian I'm going to be fine. Trust me."

With that Marian took a deep breath and pushed the arrow through praying it would go through at one push. It did. Robin screamed and Marian let out a sigh of relief all the time thanking God that everything was going well. She pulled the arrow through and laid it on a cloth to the side for later inspection. She then applied pressure to the wound, front and back.

"The knife isn't ready to sear the wound yet."

"Alright, I can't stay awake." Marian gave him some water to drink, and then he rested. Marian kept pressure on the wound till the bleeding had stopped; she put new cloth to the wound and wrapped another around his chest. She examined the arrow and found it intact. Thankfully none of it had broken off inside his shoulder.

"Thank God," Marian prayed, "Robin please be alright." The cracking of a twig interrupted her prayers. Marian jumped to her feet and spun around in one fluid motion. She reached for her sword but it did not good; all she saw was a fist flying at her and then darkness.

Marian and fallen over Robin but it didn't wake him. The captured guard was set free, while another went to take the horses. However, the horses would not let anyone but Robin and Marian ride them. As soon as the guard got within a foot of the horses they bolted away.

"Forget the horses, we've got what we came for," said Charles as he stooped to pick up Marian. He tossed her lifeless body over his shoulder.

"What about him?" asked Jack, another of the guards.

"He's as good as dead," said Charles. "If he does live Jasper wants him to come for her." They turned back toward the woods where their horses waited for them. Robin awoke in time to see them disappear into the woods. "Marian!" he tried to shout but it only came out in a whisper. He reached out for her, but just managed to fall on his stomach and back to unconsciousness.



Friar Tuck was just about finished teaching for the day when Little John hurried into the tent. John tried to act normal for the children's sake but Tuck could see that something was not right.

"Alright children," said Tuck, "For your next class I want you each to write about your favorite plant. I know it's only lunch time, but I have some business to take care of this afternoon, so you're dismissed." The children piled out of the class room, ready to go play. John came directly to Tuck, "We may have a problem. Robin's and Marian's horses just returned with out them. The medical sack is missing from Marian's horse."

"It's early in the day still," said Tuck. "We'll get supplies and ride out within the hour. Do you remember where Marian's cousin lives?"

"Yes it's about a half days ride, but there's no telling where they are now."

"We'll take the trail and hope for a sign. Let's hurry John, I fear they may be in grave danger."

John went to his tent for weapons and bedding, then to the makeshift stable to saddle their horses. He put Marian's horse back in its stall, but kept Robin's horse to ride with him and Tuck. If nothing was wrong then Robin and Marian would need a horse to ride home. John prayed nothing was wrong. Robin and Marian were his closest friends.

Tuck went for their food, water, and extra bandages and medicine. Both men were trying to hurry, but didn't want attention brought to them. If Robin and Marian were hurt or captured they didn't want anyone to know. Within record time they were riding out of camp toward Belmont.



Marian awoke tied to a tree. She was sitting down with her hands were tied in front of her and a rope wrapped several time around her arms holding her to the tree. Darkness was falling, and her captures had stopped to make camp. As of yet no one noticed that she was awake. With little movement she tried to figure out how many guards were around, and a possible plan of escape. One eye was swollen shut from the blow she received earlier. She could not see very well but, there looked to be seven or eight guards. _If only I could get free of these ropes. But I don't have my sword. I could try to take one of theirs, but I have to get free first. Wait! My dagger? Did they take it? I can't feel it. No it's there. I still have it. Okay Marian, just wait till dark. Close your eyes so they think you are still asleep. I have to get back to Robin. Did they kill him after I was unconscious? No, I can't think like that. Focus, Marian, one problem at a time. Robin taught you that. Get free tonight and then find your way to Robin. I don't even know where I am. Oh, Robin please be alright._



Tuck and John had been riding for several hours when they decided to stop and rest the horses. John was scouting the area when he found Marian's whip. He looked ahead of him and saw Robin's limp body under the tree. "TUCK!" he shouted. John ran to Robin, Tuck reached him a second later. Laying a hand on Robin's chest Tuck said "He's alive. I need to check this wound, John bring the horses and my saddle bags."

While Tuck changed the bandages John looked around, but found no trace of Marian. He gathered firewood, knowing they would be there all night, and took it back to Tuck. The fire was going good and Tuck was making dinner when John spoke as he placed Robin's knife in the fire. "Where do you suppose Marian is? I looked around, but there was no trace of her. It looks like there was a fight over there, the grass is flattened, but an animal could have done that. Robin and Marian are thicker than molasses. She would not have left him, especially like this."

"No, she wouldn't have. This is probably a trap for Robin. They know he will come for her. But if it is a trap then where are the clue to lead us to that trap," stated Tuck. Robin started to groan. He opened his eyes and focused on his friends. "Marian!" Robin tried to sit up, but pain tore through his shoulder. "Easy Robin," said Tuck. "You're injured."

"Marian was," Robin tried to tell them, but his throat was too dry. John handed him the water skin and helped him drink. "They took Marian."

"Who? Did you recognize them?" asked John.

"I barely got a look at them. I woke up as they were going into the woods over there," he pointed to a crop of trees south of them. "One of them had Marian thrown over his shoulder. There was another that looked familiar, but I can't place him. They were dressed like soldiers."

"It's too late now to look for them," said John. "We'll start early in the morning."

"Here eat this," said Tuck. "You need your strength and rest. We'll find Marian. Don't worry. She can take care of herself. We also need to sear that wound. John help hold him up this is really going to hurt."

Tuck took the knife out of the fire and seared the wound on both sides. Robin screamed and panted to catch his breath. He lay back and tried to eat what he was given.



It was finally dark enough for Marian to feel that her escape would be undetected. She curled her legs up beside her and pulled the dagger out of her boot. She kept looking around to see if anyone was alerted to her. All was quiet. She first cut through the ropes that bound her hands. Then she freed herself from the tree. With slow movements she rose from the ground. One step, no one moved. She heard nothing. Another step, still silence. Marian kept moving slowly. She was in the trees now and about to pick up her pace when she heard a twig snap behind her. She turned clutching the dagger in her hand tightly.

The man jumped at her and was stabbed through the heart. Marian was unaware of the man behind her until she was hit over the head. Seconds later she was in darkness once more. "She's going to be a lot of trouble," said Charles. "She's so pretty and feisty," said one of the low rank guards as he knelt beside her. "Why can't we have a little fun with her?" His hand started sliding up her thigh. Charles knocked him over, "She's for the master so keep your hands off, or he'll have your head." They took Marian back to camp and retired her to the tree. Charles took her dagger and realizing she must have pulled it from her boots took those as well.



Robin was not sleeping well. His mind restlessly fought to figure out where he had seen the guy that took Marian. It was close to sunrise when he opened his eyes to see Marian standing in front of him. She started walking away, but turned back toward Robin and motioned for him to follow her. He got up and ran after her. They went through several patches of trees and came to a clearing. "Remember Robin," she said. "Remember long ago." She turned around to face a beautiful castle.

"Loxley," whispered Robin confused. The castle suddenly burst into flames.

"ROBIN," Marian screamed, but she was gone, vanished. He heard the scream again coming from inside the burning castle. Robin ran toward the castle, and saw his father fighting Jasper. Movement to the left side caught his attention and he saw the men carrying Marian to the woods. He focused on the one man that looked back at him. Then back at his father and Jasper fighting. "I know you will come for me Robin," said Marian at his side once more. "Hurry," she whispered and then vanished. "Hurry!"

"NO!" Robin woke in a cold sweat, his heart bounding. "Robin what is it?" asked John. Robin's cry had awakened both John and Tuck. "Jasper," said Robin, still trying to catch his breath "Jasper took Marian."

"How do you know that?" asked Tuck.

"Because the man I saw yesterday was at Loxley when she burned. Jasper has a manor somewhere around here. We'll have to ride into town and find out where it is. I never thought he would come after Marian."

"Are you sure it's Marian he's after and not you?" asked John. "Why would he want Marian?"

"About five years ago he was going to marry her. Marian's aunt, Celest, had promised her to Jasper. Either he's still in love with her, or he wants vengeance. There's no telling what he'll do to her. We have to go now."

"Robin you can't ride," said Tuck. "You're too weak. You've lost too much blood."

"Tuck I have to. I'll be fine."

They broke camp and started toward the closest town Robin could remember seeing.



Marian woke with a pounding headache. Her hands were tied behind the tree now and her feet were bound and bear. "Looking for these?" Charles asked, dangling her boots from his fingers. "Don't try to escape again, Sir Jasper is very anxious to see you."

"Jasper!" gasped Marian. Charles smiled evilly, "Move out," he ordered. "Since you tried to escape you walk." He pulled out his sword and held it at her neck. "Untie her," he ordered. Marian knew if she moved she would have her throat cut. The guards untied her, and pulled her to her feet. They retired her hands in front of her with another rope holding her arms to her body. This way she could not chew the ropes and get free. Charles mounted his horse and took the end of the rope. Marian would have to keep up behind his horse or be dragged. The rocks were already hurting her feet she knew she had to think of a way out, but right now that seemed hopeless.



By days end Marian could barely stand. Her feet were raw, blistered, and bleeding. Several times she thought about running but knew she would not get far. She also knew she had to save her strength, what little there was left. Jasper's manor was just coming into view and a feeling of tread crept over Marian. She was transported back to a time in her life where she was powerless. She had no say in anything that happened to her. Marian didn't want to relive that nightmare. Robin had rescued her from that life, taught her to be strong, independent. For a moment she felt that confidence deserting her but only for a moment. She drew in a deep calming breath and walked through the gate of the outer wall with her head held high and danger in her eyes.

Marian was escorted to the great hall where Jasper was waiting for her. "Marian my dear, I see you've returned to me. You look famished. Here sit and eat with me." Marian just stood there for she was still bound. All at once Jasper let the anger that was bubbling just below the surface come forth. "Is this food not good enough for you? Do you want to run back in to the forest? Is that what you're use to know? Oh," he said all anger now gone, "you're tied up. Charles, remove those ropes at once."

Marian's first thought was to run but she knew that would just get her tied up again. She had a better chance of escaping if she played along. This also looked like the only way she would get any food or water. Marian painfully walked to the table trying her best not to wince at every step. The cool stone floor felt like a balm to her feet as did the chair she sat in. As soon as they sat down the food started coming. As she ate she felt her strength returning and her brain went to work on the best possible way to escape.

"It's nice to see you again Marian," Jasper's voice was dripping with sweetness, "I've missed you. I hope no harm has come to you while being forced to live with that savage. I'm sorry I could not keep searching for you after he kidnapped you. I, uh, fell ill and by the time I was better the trail was cold. You can image my surprise to hear how close you were. I knew I had to do something to free you."

Marian had heard enough. "I am free. I was not kidnapped as you well know. I haven't been forced to live with anyone, and Robin is not a savage!"

"How dare you speak his name to me." Jasper slammed his fist on the table. Marian didn't even flinch, but met his stare evenly.

All at once Jasper realized the truth. He could see it in her eyes. He realized he'd been fooling him self all these years. He really had convinced himself that Marian had been forced to leave. Now the truth stared him in the face and he couldn't believe it. "You love him. I brought you here to be mine. How could you love that outcast? I can give you anything you want; titles, land, servants, anything. I love you."

"If you really love me then let me go and don't bother me again," stated Marian as she rose from the table.

"Guards!" Marian ran toward the door to escape but was too late. She was surrounded, the guards grabbed her with such force she knew she would have bruises on her arms. "Let you go," Jasper mocked. "If I let you go then you'll run right back to that savage. There would be no satisfaction for me." Something changed in his eyes. He looked so wild and unpredictable. Marian felt panic claw at her throat as he walked closer. She struggled to get free but was held even tighter. Jasper grabbed the hair at the base of her neck and yanked her head back. "You will be mine one way or another." He leaned close and licked her check then whispered in her ear, "I will break your spirit." He kissed her hard and long. Marian fought as much as possible but could do nothing. Finally when she saw spots before her eyes he released her. Darkness thankfully crowded in.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The sun was setting low in the sky when Robin, Tuck, and John stopped to make camp. Robin wanted to keep going but knew that such a thing would be foolish. He would need his strength when he faced Jasper. They set up camp in the trees a little off the trail. In no time at all they were eating supper and turning in. Robin's shoulder had not bled anymore but it burned and hurt to move. At least he could fight just as well with his right arm as he could with his left.

Trying to get directions to Jasper's manor had proved more difficult than he would have thought. It seemed everyone was afraid to talk about the lord of the manor. Finally an Inn keeper had the information they sought. His directions were not very clear but it was all they had. It was late in the day when they finally headed out of town not even certain of how long of a ride it would be.

Darkness set in, the stars twinkled, and the moon was full and bright. Robin lay on his back staring at the stars. Sleep seemed miles away as his thoughts ran wild of what Jasper might do to Marian. After tossing and turning Robin finally slept. Unlike last nights shocking dream tonight was just of him and Marian.

_The candles burned brightly from all over the chapel. Robin looked to the rear of the chapel as the doors opened to reveal Marian standing in a splendid white gown. She walked slowly towards him smiling. When she reached the front of the chapel Friar Tuck started speaking. _

"_Friends, we are here tonight to celebrate the joining together of Sir Robert of Loxley and Lady Marian Fitzwalter. They will now say their vows to each other."_

"_Marian," Robin began, "I've never known anyone like you. I love how you're so giving and kind. You give of yourself without any thought of return. You're a beautiful woman, smart, strong and loyal. You're my best friend. I love you with all my heart and I always will." Robin slipped the simple gold band on to Marian's finger._

"_Robin," Marian sniffed and tried to keep from crying, "You're my best friend. You've taught me so much about life and love. You've been there for me when no one else was. I love your quiet strength, your gentle touch, the way you help others, your spirit, and everything about you. You're the best man I've ever known. The only man I ever can and will love. Today I give you my loyalty, my life, my heart, and my eternal love."_ Marian slipped the matching gold band on to Robin's finger.

"You may now kiss the bride," announced Friar Tuck.

Robin opened his eyes just as the sun was lighting the sky. He felt rested and energized. John and Tuck were just waking as well. In an hour's time they had eaten breakfast and were back on the trail to Jasper's manor.



Marian awoke cold, hungry, and chained to a wall by her wrist and ankles. She was beginning to wonder what time of day it was and how long she had been chained. From her position on the floor she could see that it was daylight out the window on the far end of the room. She assumed that it was midmorning. She tried to stand but her feet were so raw that she fell back to the floor. She looked around and realized that she was in the far corner of a spacious room. There was a large bed in the middle of the room, a wardrobe on the other side of that and a large carpet that seemed to stretch to every corner except the one she was in. The one door in the room was at the other end of the room and on the opposite wall from her.

Marian tried to get out of the chains but only caused her wrist and ankles to bleed. With careful movements she stood again leaning most of her weight on the wall. The chains didn't let her go far. She could see better out the window but couldn't tell how high up she was. If she were to get free she would still not be able to jump out the window. She sat back down and tore part of the cloth from the bottom of her skirt. She stuffed a little between the chains and her ankles. She then did the same with the chains around her wrists.

Moments later she heard a key rattle in the lock of the door and a maid caring a tray of food and water stepped in. She kept her head down and her eyes averted. She set the tray down against the wall and turned to leave. "Please help me," Marian tried. The maid didn't even pause to acknowledge Marian had spoken. She simply left. The door was left open and a guard walked into the room to leer at Marian.

"I don't know why the master has you all chained up, you don't look like you could hurt a fly." He walked closer to Marian as he spoke. She stood slowly, getting ready to fight. With sudden clarity she realized that her chains would not allow her to fight. The arm chains were restricted so she could only pull her hands to her waist. Her feet were even more restricted; she could only lift her leg a foot off the ground. He came closer and grabbed her. Marian tried to punch and kick. All she could do was to turn her head from him and push at his stomach with her hands. His arms encircled her tightly. She felt his hot lips on her neck.

"No. Please stop." Marian pleaded. The guard merely laughed and held her tighter, forcing her to the ground. Marian felt all of him press against her. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to scream to the top of her lungs but he was cutting off too much of her air supply. She struggled, kicking her legs as much as the chains would allow. She tried to through him off by rolling to the side but she had no leverage. The need for oxygen was pressing in on her till she thought she would go crazy.

Suddenly he was gone. Cool air rushed to her skin and she could breathe again. She hurried to stand, though she didn't know what she would do if she were attacked again.

"How dare you try to touch her!" Jasper yelled. He was infuriated to walk in and see Marian being attacked. "Charles, get him out of here. He's to be whipped. No one touches what is mine." He walked very close to the guard who was just getting to his feet from where Jasper had thrown him. "If you so much as look at her with lust in your eyes I will have them cut out and eat them for breakfast. Get him out of my site." Jasper turned a softer gaze toward Marian, "Are you alright, my dear?"

"If you cared weather or not that I'm alright then you wouldn't keep me here. And don't call me 'my dear'; I'm not your dear. Let's get a few things straight. I don't belong to you and I want to be released." Marian stated wondering how she would be able to fight anyone if he did not release her from these chains. Jasper looked at her chained feet, then her writs. The gaze he lifted to her eyes had no kindness, no warmth. It was cold; cold, dark, and full of nothingness.

"You're mine now, so get use to it. One day you will call me master."

"Not if Robin has anything to say about it. We both know he will come for me. But then maybe that's what you want; to add us both to your collection." Jasper's laugh was evil.

"Robin is dead."

"Not when I last saw him. He will rescue me, and when he does we will both eat your brains for dinner." He grabbed Marian by the hair and pulled. Her head was forced to an odd angel and she could not turn away from him.

"When Charles brought you here I questioned him about how you were captured. Unfortunately, he said that Robin wasn't completely dead when they left. He was sure that he would die momentarily though. With Robin you can never assume anything." He released her hair and leaned against the wall next to her. "He has an annoying habit of showing up where he isn't wanted. So that night I sent a handful of guards back to slit his throat before he could revive. So there is no one coming to rescue you, you can't escape, and you will be here with me forever. Now if you promise not to escape I will release you from those chains and we can go to the dinning room like a normal couple."

Marian was shocked. Was that all it would take to be free of the chains; a promise? _There must be a catch. He knows I'll run the first chance I get. Well it's worth a try._ "Okay, I promise." Jasper smirked

"You actually thought it was that easy? I know you'll run the first moment you get. No, you'll have to wear those chains for a long time before I believe you won't run. You have such a fiery spirit. I will enjoying breaking it. " Jasper pulled Marian against him. His free hand caressed her side; his lips captured hers. His hand slid down her side and onto her buttocks. He pushed her hips flat against his own.

Marian couldn't move. Tears slid down her face. Her nails dug into his sides. He didn't seem to feel it. He forced his tongue into her mouth. Marian bit down on it hard. Jasper jerked away, whipping the blood from his lips. With the same hand he slapped Marian across the face. She fell to the ground.

"Enjoy your breakfast." He left and Marian heard the keys rattle in the door. At least she was alone. _How am I going to get out of here? _She was visibly shaking. She knew she had to keep her strength up so she sat down and brought the tray close to her. As she began to eat her thoughts returned to Robin. _Did anyone find him? Is he ok? Is what Jasper said true? If it was then he was really gone. _No answers came to her endless questions. She finished eating and tried to think of a way out of this horrible situation. She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head on top of them. Silent tears slid down her face. Soon she could not suppress her sobs. _Oh God, please send someone to Robin, help me to get out of here. Robin needs me, I need him. I can't live without him. Please, let him live._


	5. Chapter 5

Robin sat by the campsite. He couldn't believe another whole day and passed and he still didn't have Marian by his side. He was feeling dizzy and his shoulder was burning. He knew he was pushing himself too hard but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was to get to Marian. John started a fire and dinner, while Tuck ministered to Robin's shoulder.

"I thought we would have been there by now," Robin groaned. "I go crazy when I think of what Marian could be going through."

"Robin you need to take it easy," warned Tuck. "You don't have your full strength. You can't storm the castle to rescue Marian if you're as weak as a kitten."

"Tuck's right Robin," John added handing them both a plate of roasted rabbit he had caught earlier. "We all want to get Marian back but you need to go slow. Marian can take care of herself, she learned from the best."

Robin laid back and tried to relax. He knew Marian could take care of herself, she was physically and emotionally strong. At least she was strong when she wasn't around Jasper. He seemed to make her timid. Marian was usually a fireball, she always had been. But she had been unconscious when they took her. Was she even alive still? _God please help me find her._

"You don't understand." Robin whispered, then louder, "Yes, Marian can take care of herself, but Jasper has hurt her. More than either of you knows." Robin sighed and took a bit of rabbit. "I always noticed bruises on her arms and shoulders. When I asked her about it she said that she must have walked into something. After she came to live in Sherwood I teased her about finally learning how to walk and not getting any more bruises.

"She turned to me with the saddest, most hopeless look in her eyes, and told me the truth. I wanted to find Jasper then and there and kill him. The tears streaming down her face stopped me. She no longer had a hopeless look but one of fear; fear that I would reject her and not want her after knowing what he did to her. She suddenly started apologizing, saying she was sorry she let him do that to her."

Robin raked a hand through his hair, showing his frustration. "After holding her and letting her cry for, I don't know how long, I finally got her to listen. She didn't believe me at first but finally realized it wasn't her fault. There was nothing she could have done. Once it was all out in the open she started healing. Whenever we are in town and hear anything of Jasper, she gets this look of panic, pure fear. She feels powerless around him."

Tuck and John were shocked. They had no idea that anything so horrible could have happened to Marian. She was family to them. They now felt the urgency that Robin did in finding her. Robin would have gotten up right then and kept going. Tuck knew that Robin was the best fighter against Jasper and that he needed his strength.

"Robin we'll pick up the pace tomorrow, but tonight I want to make sure you get enough rest. I have a medication I want you to take. It's a powder, you mix it with water and drink it and it will help you sleep."

"Alright," Robin agreed. Tuck prepared the concoction using only a small amount of the powerful powder, and handed it to Robin. They had a quick supper and Robin drank the nasty tasting liquid. Within five minutes he was asleep.



Marian stared out the far away window. She hadn't got much sleep the night before. Keys rattling in the door drew her attention to the portal. A maid came in and put a breakfast tray in front of Marian. She never said a word to her or even made eye contact; the door locking when she left. The smell of the food finally reached Marian and she realized how hungry she was. Surprisingly she ate everything that was given to her.

Moments later Marian felt weird; her mouth was dry, her head started pounding. She reached for her water cup and realized it was empty except for some kind of white powder in the bottom of the cup. Her eyes grew to the size of saucers as she realized what was happening. Desperately she tried to throw up her food to get the drug out of her system. Her movements became sluggish; then she fell on her side and was out.

The keys rattled in the door once more, Jasper, Charles and two other guards entered the room.

"The drug seemed to have worked." Jasper stated as he stooped down to examine Marian. He pushed her onto her back and moved the hair from her face. "Keep the chains on her at all times. I don't want to risk her escaping." He gazed at her sleeping from; his thumb ever so slightly grazing her lips. Charles cleared his throat to remind Jasper that he wasn't alone. With irritation Jasper stood up, "We leave within the hour."

"Yes, sir, we will make sure she is ready." Charles turned to speak to the guards that had come in with him. Jasper stopped at the door and turned back. "Charles," that man turned at the sound of his name, "I don't have to remind you what will happen if anyone touches her."

"I will guard her with my life sire." Jasper nodded at Charles and left. Charles turned back to the guards, "Ok, you", he said pointing to one guard, "carry her, and you" he pointed to the other guard, "stay close by in case she awakens and tries to run. The carriage should be ready by now, take her down the back steps so no one sees you. If anyone asks tell them she fainted and you are taking her outside for some fresh air."

Marian never stirred as they went down the winding stair case. They laid her on a seat in Jasper's carriage and locked her wrist to the same seat. They stood watch over the carriage, one on either side, to ensure that she would not escape; for if she did, it meant their lives.

Jasper came out of the house a few minutes later; he had changed into a dark tan riding habit. He climbed into the same carriage that Marian had been placed in and sat on the opposite side. With in minutes they were heading out. Jasper had several homes around the area. Some were within two days ride and others it took a week. Jasper hoped if Robin were alive that he would not be able to find them if they moved around enough. At least not find them till Marian was his in every way. The place they were headed to know was only a two day ride. He would have to watch Marian closely; if she woke up he didn't want her escaping.


End file.
